gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Baptism
"The Baptism" is the eighteenth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the second episode from the third season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 23, 2007. Synopsis Now they have moved to the small house the kids hate, Roderick rebels against his mother's slave-driving and moves to dad's. Anouk has 'bought' studly masseur Stach Hartman's professional services full-time, but he retains his professional attitude- if he can hold out. The nonreligious Morenos decide to have Remy baptized, just for fun and publicity, but the curate drives a hard bargain to reserve the whole church for one child's media circus. Willemyn only accepts the role of godparent with Tom if Cheryl tells Anouk that he's the father. Anouk goes sanctimoniously ballistic, while the Moreros' mutual infidelity weighs heavily. Potency-frustrated Ernst makes Claire and Merel's life miserable. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Beppie Melissen as Greet Hogenberk *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Barry Atsma as Stach Hartman Guest stars *Joep van Deudekom as Pastor Plot Willemijn and her kids have moved to a much smaller house, and Louise and Annabel are really not happy about their new accommodation. Willemijn turns on a more stern attitude and wants rebellious Roderick to drill a hole, causing him to scold her and walk away. Later, Roderick even leaves his mother to go live with Evert, which saddens Willemijn. After Remy's baptism, we see Willemijn spying on Evert at his house. Cheryl and Martin are having over a pastor; they want to get Remy baptized in the local church. As they are the famous Moreros, they wish a giant media-circus as well. After the pastor leaves, Cheryl is given a huge bouquet of roses by Martin, though she grumpily gives them back and goes back inside, alone. Telling her about the whole upcoming festivities, Willemijn seems to frown upon it as there is no religious motive involved whatsoever. But, she instantly comes around when Cheryl asks her to be Remy's godmother in the process. She is honoured, though has a special request... Cheryl asks Willemijn to be Remy's godmother. Martin is unpleasantly surprised to find out she wants Tom as his godfather. Martin starts to protest but Cheryl quickly puts him into place by reminding him of his adultery and Tom being the one who dragged her through giving birth to Remy. Martin doesn't have that much of a choice. Cheryl also insists Martin to take care of everything, which Martin agrees to. So he pays their pastor a visit, also trying to persuade him to reserve the entire church for their baptism only. He gets what he wishes for somehow and informs Cheryl. He again attempts to buy her back, this time with a box of her favorite chocolates, but Cheryl doesn't take the bait. That night, Tom suddenly shows up at the house and explains his wish of a paternity test, only for the sake of clarity. Cheryl protests at first, but then realizes he at least has the right to know. Meanwhile, Cheryl is busy taking care of some organizations for the ceremony and is freaking out in front of Willemijn, about the espected overwhelming, ruining presence of the paparazzi. She also realizes she forgot to invite her mother-in-law, Greet. Willemijn promises her to call Greet, though she is somewhat disappointed when Cheryl is not willing to let Remy be dressed in Roderick's old christening gown. Before going to dinner at Willemijn's, Cheryl has an encounter with Martin, who does a last attempt by bribing her with jewelry. The two now come to blows and scold each other for their mistakes; with Martin expressing his doubt about him being Remy's biological father. He even involves Tom; referring to him as a "necklace", compared to the "Crown jewels" he is himself. Cheryl is disgusted by his unconditional materialism and says she wants someone who knows what's going on inside of her instead of a cheap rat as Martin. Martin now realizes what he has to do in order to get her back; at Willemijn's, he is busy with some beads as he is preparing himself for the afternoon. Then, the baptism has arrived and the church is overloaded by paparazzi. We see familiar faces attending the ceremony. Remy is baptized, as Tom and Willemijn are his godparents. After that, Martin performs a song, but is interrupted by his own emotions. He now breaks down in front of everyone, deeply apologizing and showing Cheryl the necklace he's made. In tears, (also making his mother cry out loud) he tries to verbalize how he's been wrong about everything. Cheryl is surprised and touched and that night, we learn she's taken him back as Martin moves back in the house. The next morning, Martin finds the paternity test in the mail; to find out there is 0,01% chance Tom is Remy's father. Anouk is more and more suspicious of the whole Cheryl-Tom-Remy ordeal when she finds a paternity test letter in Tom's car. Tom quickly snatches it from her. Cheryl offers Willemijn to play the role as Remy's godfather in the latter one's upcoming baptism ceremony. Willemijn is honoured, but she first wants something herself: to hear the truth about Remy's biological father, as she suspects something's not right. Cheryl comes clean to Willemijn about Tom being the one, and Willemijn is astounded ("sweet lord, what world do we live in?"). Willemijn tells Cheryl she is willing to be Remy's godmother on one condition: Cheryl has to confess to Anouk. Though Cheryl is very reluctant to this, she decides to accept her offer. At Anouk's, Cheryl keeps up a facade at first but Anouk asks her to cut to the chase. Cheryl finally tells the truth about her one-night stand with Tom. Anouk completely explodes and reveals her principles and beliefs as she thinks friends should stay away from each other's men. Though Cheryl tries to remind Anouk she and Tom were separated for a long time back then, Anouk is infuriated by this backstabbing and firmly ends their friendship. Anouk has never felt this betrayed and tries to calm herself through wine and meditation. The next morning, Anouk is still filled with rage, and is not happy when Willemijn tells her she will attend the baptism anyway. Completely unfair, Anouk says she now doubts her friendship with Willemijn and storms off. Willemijn and Claire come up with a plan in order to restore Cheryl and Anouk's friendship; they both invite them to a dinner party, lying to Anouk and Cheryl that the other one will not attend. However, when Cheryl walks in that night, Anouk feels betrayed and wants to walk away, but Willemijn intervenes. Willemijn confronts them with their mistakes and brings back a joyful atmosphere by confessing her erotic fantasies about both Martin and Tom. The ladies burst out in laughter and Anouk and Cheryl forgive each other. Meanwhile, Anouk is getting her sensual massages from Stach, who now comes to her home for sessions. Anouk seems to desperately desire him, as she has even bribed other clients of his in order to get her satisfaction whenever she wants. Stach also teaches her a special technique which demands devotion and imagination, but results in (sexless) satisfaction. Ultimately, after Stach's lesson in Tantra yoga, he and Anouk have shameless sex on the floor. Ernst is trying to get his penis "back on track" again, by using his pump, but is only seems to work for a limited amount of time. He desperately struggles with it, though Claire assures him she doesn't mind about the sex that much. Ernst however, does and becomes grumpier as his attempts for it constantly fail. Meanwhile, Claire tries to get her work done but is highly disturbed by Ernst, who listens to "Ride of the Valkyries" at maximum volume. It is then when Merel starts to clash with Ernst too. Ernst reminds her of him paying her bills of her house, which obviously means Merel has no saying in anything around the house. After Claire and Ernst show their thankfulness towards each other, Ernst turns down the lights, leaving Claire and Merel in the dark. Merel is once again annoyed by his controlling demeanor. Meanwhile, Claire has picked up a box of viagra which was delivered at a neighbour of theirs. Meeting her at the wine store creates an awkward eye contact. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}